Secrets and Spies
by KatieLizJane
Summary: Started off as a one shot where Tom Harry and B'Elanna combine their skills to solve a mystery. Then I expanded. I may keep going with shorts stories on their little adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**The characters of Star Trek Voyager do not belong to me, but I like to have a little fun with them sometimes.**

* * *

She ran her hands down the smooth silky material of her light blue flowered knee length skirt. She choose a white blouse and strappy heeled sandals to complete the outfit. She bit her lip as she looked around her quarters feeling that she was forgetting something. Finally she headed for the door. With a quick glance up and down the long, lonely corridor, she quickly and quietly decided it was safe to proceed. She headed hurriedly for the turbo lift cautiously perusing her planned path as she went, and double checking that no one was following her. She didn't want anyone to see her, lest they discover her destination. She rode the turbo lift, traversing several decks. She was pacing in the small space when the doors slid open; she peeked her head out and checked the corridor in both directions before she stepped out cautiously and hurried to her destination.

He was dressed in black slacks and a casual off white collared shirt. He was treading cautiously, expertly scanning the corridors, avoiding potential witnesses. He stopped at a cargo bay to pick up a bottle of wine he had stashed there just that morning. He couldn't risk anyone seeing him carrying it out of his quarters and wondering about it. He slipped quietly in and out of the room and through the corridors with a sophisticated stealth about him. He approached her location from the opposite direction. No one should discover their target location.

Harry was nervous. He wasn't comfortable with Tom's latest scheme, but as always Tom found a way to talk him into his latest "adventure". _Tom Paris, ha, more like Tom Sawyer, _he thought. _I get to do the work and I'll probably be the one to get caught._ Harry felt like he was always the one caught holding the can of whitewash, but he'd already agreed and he was doing his best. The Captain and Commander hadn't made it easy; however, they set the computer to refuse to locate their bio-signatures. The computer's only response was, "That information is unavailable." It took Harry a while to realize that they had set that "information" as classified during these little episodes in which they disappeared. Of course, normally, just asking the computer for their location would be enough to locate their comm badges; B'Elanna was working on that problem. For now Harry was trying to scan for their bio-signatures, but he was going to have to use a hand held tricorder that hadn't been recently updated with the new classified designation. That meant he would have to be somewhat close to begin with. The last little disappearance Tom had tracked the Commander all the way to deck eight before he lost him; having to duck into a Jeffries tube to avoid being spotted. Harry would start there.

B'Elanna wasn't thrilled about spying on Chakotay and Captain Janeway. She had gone along with many of Tom's schemes due to his charm and irresistible smile, but usually she drew the line when it came to the Command Team. B'Elanna, however, was intrigued by their disappearances together. Everyone knew they had private dinners in their private quarters, but even then they were always available if something required their attention, and occasionally, entirely by accident of course, someone would come to the door and interrupt their dinners. Nothing had ever been seen to suggest that the dinners weren't entirely platonic. Lack of evidence didn't mean that the crew didn't suspect a romance between them. Therefore, B'Elanna agreed to help. A sophisticated program written and implemented into the computer was giving false information on the Command Teams whereabouts, or at least the whereabouts of their comm badges. This feature seemed to be activated and deactivated easily, that is if you had the proper codes. It seems that every time the location of either the Captain or the Commander was requested the computer gave a random location on a deck other than where the request came from. This meant that by the time the person arrived in, let's say the mess hall, the computer would say that the Captain or Commander were at another location like maybe, the bridge. When Tom first set out to find out what the two were up to he must have spanned the entire ship five or six times before realizing he had been led on a wild goose chase. That had only made him more determined. B'Elanna knew this little feature had to have been designed and installed by Captain Janeway herself. Janeway had been a science officer and given what B'Elanna had seen, she could have made an excellent engineer. The best B'Elanna had been able to do at this point was narrow down which deck they were on, and Captain Janeway was on deck 5.

Tom had been doing his best to follow the Captain, but she was a very vigilant target. He had to keep a major distance and stay around corners in order to avoid being spotted. When he rounded a corner and realized she was gone he groaned. The pool was up to a month's worth of replicator rations and his clients were demanding a winner. The only way to know who won was to know without a doubt what the Command Team was up to. Most bets were on a secret romance, a few were betting that they were running an illegal alcohol trade, and there was even one stating they were secretly taking up ballroom dancing. When B'Elanna reported that the Captain was on deck 5, and Harry reported that he was following the Commander and he seemed to have stopped at deck 5, all three made their way to the holodeck. They slunk through the corridors and peeked around the corner toward the holodeck entrance in time to see the Commander entering holodeck two. They ran up to the doors, hesitated a moment then followed him in.

Commander Chakotay found himself on the front lawn of a small yellow cottage. Pretty red flowers dotted the flower bed. The widows and shutters were wide open and the white lacey curtains flapped in the breeze. He smiled to himself, then at his bottle of wine, and hurried in taking the two steps up the porch in one small leap. As he walked into the cottage the three spies slithered into the holodeck. "Computer seal doors." He ordered than gave his top level command codes. Harry, B'Elanna, and Tom exchanged panicked looks, they were trapped inside the holodeck with the Command Team; this could not end well.

In order to avoid detection, and for a better chance to overhear what was going on inside the three conspirators positioned themselves against the wall under an open window. Crushing the delicate red flowers in the flower beds as they sat atop them they positioned themselves to hear a conversation that had begun without them.

"Let me show you what I want you to do… that's it. Just like that." It was the Commander's voice.

After a brief silence came the Captain's voice. "Tell me what you think of this." The voices were somewhat slow and seductive.

"Uuummmmm… oh, Kathryn, that is good."

Then after a few moments, "Oh, Chakotay, that is fantastic."

"Those _cupcakes _look beautiful and I bet they taste amazing, can I try them."

"Oh Commander, you know how to flatter a girl."

Harry made a half coughing half choking sound, he couldn't believe he was eavesdropping on the Captain and the Commander… doing _THAT_! And calling them _cupcakes_! Who knew they were so sappy! Tom and B'Elanna glared at him and made angry shushing sounds.

The cottage was suddenly quiet; the Captains command voice sounded loud and strong." Computer delete forward facing cottage wall. The wall faded away and the three spies crouched in the flower bed stared into a small homey kitchen. The Command Team stood facing them with their aprons on, cooking utensils on hand, and various dishes scattered about the counters, some were made some were still being prepared. Captain Janeway was still holding an h'orderve she was nibbling on. And of course there was a beautiful arraingement of cupcakes directly in front of the Commander. "What are you three doing?"

"Uh..."

"Well…"

"You see…"They had nothing.

Then Harry said," Tom wanted to know where you two were going." Tom gave his friend a decidedly unfriendly look.

"Well since you_ asked_ so politely." The Captain's voice was angry and heavy with sarcasm. "The Commander here is trying to teach me to cook!" There was a chuckle, everyone knew Kathryn Janeway couldn't cook to save her life. She frowned and continued addressing the laughter. "I _was_ pretty hopeless in the kitchen _before_ these lessons. Unfortunately that knowledge just cost you two weeks of holodeck privileges and a week of replicator rations, and if you breathe a word of this to anyone we'll just make it four weeks of each! Understood?"

"Aye, Captain!" They answered in unison.

Commander Chakotay unsealed the doors and allowed the three spies to exit, heads hung down, and ashamed at having been caught. Once they were gone Chakotay resealed the doors.

"Sealing them in was a nice touch Commander."

"Why thank you, Captain."

"Do you think they bought it?"

"I think so. Now where were we?"

"You were admiring my cupcakes."

"Ah, yes" He said as he kissed her slowly inching his fluttering kisses down her neck. He suddenly scooped her up in his arms and headed toward the bedroom. "Those cupcakes do look wonderful, and if I am recalling last week's _cooking lesson_ correctly they taste amazing as well."

She giggled for a moment, then gave him a long passionate kiss as he set her down atop the old fashioned quilted bedspread.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to do a follow up. Let me know what you think. **

**Secrets and Spies II**

Tom Paris knew he was in trouble. He knew the Captain would be calling him in to yell at him any moment now, still he sat there, smirking, and enjoying the moment. Harry and B'Elanna sat with him at the table eating their lunch. B'Elanna poked at her salad as she noticed his grin, "What are you smiling at?"

"Oh, nothing." He said innocently.

"Come on Tom, you've been sitting here ignoring us for ten minutes with that goofy smile on your face." Harry wasn't buying it either.

Tom leaned in conspiratorially and lowered his voice to a whisper, "You two remember what happened when we followed the Captain and the Commander in order to settle the betting pool, right?"

"Yes. Of course we do Tom what's this about?" B'Elanna wasn't in the mood for dramatics.

"Guess who, as the only person betting on the Captain learning to cook, won the entire pool?" Tom's asked.

"Who?" Harry was genuinely curious. Ever since the Captain started suspecting that Tom was running these betting pools safeguards had been put into place. Each crew member could place a bet anonymously, and the rations that they won would be placed into their account by a special program Tom and B'Elanna had designed. Of course, Tom and B'Elanna could use a special override to see the names of all the participants and Tom always informed the winner in person that they had won. That was, until _this_ winner.

"Kathryn Janeway."

Harry and B'Elanna looked at each other in disbelief; they'd been had!

"Oh not to worry, part of my plan for retaliation is already underway."

"Tom whatever you're planning, I want no part of it. I like my privileges and my rations." B'Elanna wasn't going to go down that road again.

"You're not involved_._"

Their comm badged all went off at the same time and the voice of one angry captain Janeway came through. "Paris, Kim, Torres, my quarters now!"

"On our way" they responded quickly.

"What the hell did you do, Tom?" B'Elanna was fuming, but Tom just smiled a goofy smile unable to contain his amusement.

"Don't worry, no permanent damage was done." He said as they stood up and deposited their half-eaten lunches into the recycler.

"What's that supposed to mean?" It was Harry questioning him this time. Harry hated to be in any sort of trouble with the Captain.

"You'll see." He said as they headed for deck three.

Having arrived at the Captains quarters Harry just stared at the door chime. B'Elanna gave him and impatient look and rang in herself.

"Enter." The Captain's voice was not pleasant.

As they walked in the Captain stood in the doorway between her bedroom and her living area. They knew they were in trouble and all three immediately stood at attention. She looked considerably shorter than usual as she was missing her heeled boots. She was wearing grey academy sweatpants and a matching academy t-shirt. She was patting her wet hair with a towel, but what really caught the trio's attention however, was not the way she was dressed but the appearance of her skin. Her entire right side was stained with blotches splatters of blue. Her arm and face were especially affected. A crescent shaped blotch was positioned just to the right of the center of her forehead. Tom thought she looked like she had the moon painted on her forehead and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

Commander Chakotay entered the room as the Captain spoke "Which one of you thought it would be funny for the velocity disk to explode into a slimy, sticky, blue dye?" By the tone of her voice they knew someone would be doing quite of bit of tedious labor in the very near future.

B'Elanna punched Tom's arm and gave him her own death glare.

As the Commander came around to stand next to the Captain they saw that he too had been affected by the exploding velocity disk, albeit to a much lesser extent than the Captain. He was affected only by small splatters on his left side.

"Well?" The Commander demanded.

"Captain, I'm shocked that you would think it was _us_!" Tom was really enjoying this. He figured they didn't have any proof and even if they knew it was him they wouldn't punish him without any evidence.

"Can it Paris! Tuvok already traced the changes in the program back to you. The only question is which one of your two accomplices here helped you do it?" Chakotay was just as angry as the Captain.

"Not me!" Both Harry and B'Elanna replied in unison.

"Wait a minute! What makes you think I had help?" Tom felt insulted.

"Come on Tom you rewrote a basic, locked, inaccessible program, you either had an engineer help you break into the program or someone in Ops gave you access. Which was it?" Kathryn Janeway took advantage of his injured ego.

"Neither!" Tom knew B'Elanna was going to kill him, and Harry probably wouldn't speak to him for weeks.

"Fine, you three will each alternate having double shifts. Your second shift of the day will be washing the carpets, deck by deck, until the entire ship is done. Tom, you can take the first double starting now, but start with getting the gunk cleaned out of the holodeck. B'Elanna, make sure the program is returned to normal and there aren't any more exploding items on any of the programs. Harry, get out of here before I think of something for you to do too." The Captains orders were clear.

"Wait! Captain, I worked alone! They didn't do anything. Don't punish them." Tom insisted.

"Are you saying you'll take the punishment on your own Mister Paris? That's a lot of carpet to clean on your own."

"Yes Captain." Tom sounded relieved, almost happy to be facing his punishment alone.

"Then go on and get started on the holodeck, Tom. You are dismissed. Harry, B'Elanna maybe we should discuss the company you two are keeping." Tom glanced back as he heard the Captain say those words to the two people he was closest to on _Voyager. _As he walked away he groaned; the Captain was taking this a lot harder then he'd thought she would, she was sure to strip him of his rank when she realized what he'd done to her replicator.

"Coffee anyone?" Kathryn asked the three people remaining in her ready room.

Even as she asked Chakotay had started to run a dermal regenerator over her skin, erasing the blue stains completely.

Harry and B'Elanna looked at each other hesitantly. "Uh… sure Captain. I'll take one." B'Elanna said.

"I'll have a tea, Kathryn." Said Chakotay.

"Uh… I'll take a tea." It sounded more like a question when Harry spoke.

Harry and B'Elanna were surprised when she ordered leola root stew and Talaxian cider from the replicator.

"Captain?" B'Elanna asked.

As the Captain handed B'Elanna her coffee she explained, "Asking for coffee will get you tomato soup, asking for tea will get you leola root stew. Tom reprogramed my replicator last night right after he made the changes to the velocity program. I spent a couple of hours reading his program last night memorizing the new orders for coffee, tea, and brownies, of course. I'm sure you can set it back to normal, right B'Elanna?"

"Of course, Captain. It'll shouldn't take more than twenty minutes or so to reset it to its original settings, but any non-standard recipes would have to be reprogramed individually." B'Elanna explained as Kathryn nodded.

"Wait, does that mean you knew about the velocity disk before it exploded on you?" Harry was trying to put it all together.

Kathryn shrugged. "I needed a volunteer to clean the carpets."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry looked around the small cell and shivered as he spotted a nasty alien insect crawling across the dirty floor. The Captain had warned him not to get into trouble with Tom on the surface; she didn't want to have to offer apologies or make any kind of restitution. She wanted to get in make her trade for supplies and get out. Some areas of the planet resembled Earth's old Las Vegas culture; gambling halls, strip clubs, drinking, and all manner of other entertainment. Harry had wanted to try the zip line that ran from a 6 story casino roof to a platform that stood about one story high. The senior officers had practically begged for shore leave, and even Tuvok argued in favor of it; that's when she issued her warnings to Tom and Harry.

He had attended the negotiation for food and supplies with the Captain and the Commander. The county commissioner readily agreed to exchange goods but insisted that the crew spend some time in their city. Gambling halls, bars, and brothels brought in the bulk of the county income and increased tourism was healthy for his city. Harry was eager to get out and try the zip line. The minute negotiations had concluded he informed the Captain of his plans to meet Tom and B'Elanna outside the zip line entrance. The Captain issued him another warning; he wasn't to let Tom drag him into any kind of trouble. Now the trio sat in a holding cell waiting for someone to come and negotiate their release. Harry shook his head and stared at his Starfleet issue boots in disbelief. He was never going to live this down.

He would have to remember to take extra care when traveling with jealous females. The three had been walking happily along the street surrounded by tourists and thrill seekers. Everywhere they looked there were casinos, people drinking, strip clubs, and brothels. Women in somewhat small costumes danced in front of entertainment establishments as a "preview" of sorts, to what one would find inside. The trio stopped at a vending cart for a large frozen alcoholic drink in a fancy container shaped like a local fruit. Feeling quite happy and with their judgment somewhat impaired the trio continued on passing in front of a local brothel with a somewhat aggressive "preview" girl.

The half-naked alien woman approached them saying, "come on in we've got something for everyone." Harry blushed as looked at the couple, his friends and shipmates; he didn't expect the working girl to go for the women first but that's exactly what she did. The woman in uniform shook the prostitute off and pulled her arm away.

"No thank you." She said venomously, "I don't need to pay for the attention of men or _women_." The hooker made the mistake of turning to the men in uniform now.

She linked one arm to each of the men and started pulling them toward the building saying, "Come on boys, if she doesn't want to have fun with you let her wait out here and we'll have fun without her." Momentarily shocked the men just stood there, mouths open, stunned out of reacting. As a Starfleet officer she should have held herself to a higher standard, but with more than a bit of alcohol in her system, and the jealousy and shock of watching a hooker trying to walk away with her man, she resorted to less than lady-like behavior. She poured the remaining half of her frozen drink over that floozies head and pushed her away from the guys.

The boys emerged from their shock and grabbed their shipmate to drag her away before things got really out of hand, but it was too late. Now they sat here in a cell for assaulting a "respected entertainer". They only hoped that it would be Tuvok who came to bail them out; the alternative was too humiliating.

They heard the steps coming down the hall. They heard the guard say, "There's your people." They nodded in agreement. The silence was unnerving.

It was Tom who finally spoke, "Captain, Commander, enjoying your shore leave?"

"Well, we were." Answered the Captain.

"I thought Tuvok was coming." Piped Harry.

"No he ate some bad swamp food or something, he's in sick bay. So we had to take time out of our leave to come bail you three out. Before we post your bail, what have you got to say for yourselves? Why shouldn't we just let you stay here overnight; let you learn your lesson and pay your dues?" Damn, with Tuvok unavailable this is the humiliation they were facing

"Well there's a perfectly good explanation for what happened…"

Harry cut her off saying, "Yeah she was jealous of the working girl that had her arm around _her_ man so we all ended up in here."

Tom and B'Elanna exchanged a glance and a slight shrug as a grin spread across Tom's face.

"Well Captain, I think that carpet cleaning is a fitting punishment."

"Fine Tom, the three of us will finish the carpets on the last three decks. One deck each; now get us out of here!" Demanded the Captain.

"Oh, no Captain, from what I understand you were the one who started the brawl. Poor Harry and Chakotay have paid their dues by the looks of those black eyes. I think you should take responsibility for your actions and clean the decks yourself." The Captain had a mind to strip Tom's rank and bust him down to crewman, but then she'd have to sleep in this bug infected sinkhole.

"Fine, Tom, you're off of carpet duty. I'll find someone else for the job."

"No Captain. We can just wait for you to be released tomorrow morning. It's important to take responsibility for your actions."

The Captain was seething but she could tell by Tom's amused smirk that he wasn't going to let her off that easily. "Fine!" then she mumbled "I'll finish the carpet cleaning on the last three decks."

Tom smiled to himself, self-satisfied. Oh, he knew there would be hell to pay sometime in the near future, but he was going to enjoy the moment. He bailed them out then got his holo-imager ready for those shots of the Captain cleaning carpets. Yes today was a good day for Tom.


End file.
